


Battlefield

by Winters_solstice



Series: Of Mechanical and Flesh Hearts [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Bit of humour, F/M, Fighting, Violence, out in the field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: Lexi and Cayde sneak out of the Tower to go into the field when Lexi has suspicions of Hive and Fallen working together.





	Battlefield

Lexi stormed from the Hall, she was far beyond furious. She'd noticed odd happenings in the wilds for weeks now, always there was the same Fallen Captain and Hive Warlock sneaking away from battles. She couldn't understand why they were together, it was if their attacks were coordinated. Her teammates didn't believe her, they couldn't recall ever seeing them in the field, but they were all busy fighting so of course they wouldn't notice. At first she'd mentioned it to the Vanguard and eventually she took her suspicions that the enemy had teamed up to them. Even they had turned her away. Alright, she didn't expect all of them to believe her, but she was certain that Cayde would. He knew her better than anyone. If she had noticed something that she believed was so important to bring to the Vanguard then he'd back her all the way and want to investigate. This time, Cayde simply shot her down.

 

Lexi returned to Cayde and hers shared quarters and chose the weapons she knew would pack a punch. As quick as she could she changed into her best armour and gestured for her adopted Ghost to follow her. As she was walking out of the quarters, the door opened and the hunter Vanguard walked in. Lexi brushed by him, said a quick goodbye and kept on walking. The Exo called her name but she ignored him. If he wasn't going to sanction a mission to find out what was going on then she'd go alone. Was it reckless? Of course it was. But she had a feeling in her gut and it made her feel sick. She walked with purpose down to the hangar.

 

Abruptly a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into a corner away from prying eyes. Lexi struggled and tried biting the person's hand but regretted it when nothing gave.

"Hey!" Cayde pulled his hand away, allowing Lexi to spin back around.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at!" Lexi hissed.

"I'm not letting you do this-"

"Fuck you. I thought you'd have my back! I thought you'd back me up on this and trust my judgement! I'm going whether you like it or not!" Lexi stepped up to Cayde, her voice filled with rage. Cayde's optics rolled as she spoke, eventually he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Alone."

Lexi tilted her head to the side. When she was silent for a few minutes Cayde took his hand away.

"I'm not letting you do this alone. I'm coming with you." Cayde nodded. Lexi cupped his face, her eyes lighting up in realisation.

"You didn't want Zavala or Ikora to know you believed me. They'd know we'd try something. Oh God. Cayde I'm sorry for biting your head off."

"What about my hand?" Cayde teased. Lexi slapped his arm.

"Lets go." Lexi smiled at him.

 

Cayde and Lexi waited for Cayde's jumpship to be readied, they twisted Amanda's arm to keep their departure secret. Lexi had never been aboard Cayde's ship, she wandered around the ship as Cayde set about firing up the engines.

"You have a very beautiful ship Cayde." Lexi noted as she sat in the co-pilot seat and strapped in. The Exo glanced at her, a smile on her face.

"Off we go?"

Lexi nodded, a keen look in her eyes. A moment later they were leaving the Tower hangar. The comms buzzed to life in the cockpit, Lexi cringed slightly as Zavala came over the comms.

"Cayde what are you doing?"

"Its date night tonight! Stargazing!" Cayde spoke lightheartedly.

"Lexi is with you? Cayde turn that jumpship around now!"

"Za...va... Brea... up..." Cayde replied, faking the comms breaking up then ended the transmission.

"He sounded pissed!" Cayde laughed.

"We are so dead when we get back!" Lexi cringed and glanced at the Exo.

"Yeah but we're going to prove him wrong!"

 

Cayde bounced on his feet as they walked through the Forgotten Shore.

"This is your first time out of the Tower in... well... years." Lexi noted.

"Yup! Can't wait to kick some ass!" Cayde enthused. Lexi pressed a kiss to the Exo's cheek and smiled brightly, she thought he looked quite adorable.

"You see that cave over there? We scouted it a few days ago. They were there. I think there's more to that cave than what we think. It was heavily guarded, but there wasn't anything to guard."

"After you." Cayde bowed and gestured with his hand for Lexi to head towards the cave. The young woman shook her head with a smile on her face and started walking. She yanked on Cayde's hood to get him to stand and follow.

 

Lexi and Cayde dashed to hide behind the wreckage of a ship as they got close to the cave in question. There were a large gathering of Dregs just inside the mouth of the cave.

"There's no turning back now." Lexi looked to Cayde.

"Well, let's get started." The Exo grinned and raised his gun and was about to leave the safety of the wreckage when Lexi grabbed his cloak and pulled him back to the ground with a thump.

"I've got something I want to try out. I've been practicing it but never tried it out in the field."

Cayde nodded. Lexi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his temple. She shuffled back a little then created an energy field around her.

"Lexi?" Cayde's voice held confusion. Lexi could see Cayde's optics looking around trying to pinpoint her, there was an excited smile on his face and a slight chuckle on his lips. She had disappeared. He jumped back a little when she reached out and touched his cheek.

"Tahdah." Lexi whispered. Cayde laughed.

"Can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" Cayde's optics brightened excitedly.

"You stay here, until you hear it, then you can rush in all guns and glory."

"Wait. Hear what? What am I hearing?" Cayde asked Lexi. She had already gone.

Lexi sneaked towards the cave entrance. She held her breath as she stepped silently closer. She pulled a grenade out and encased it in the energy field and rolled it into a group of Dregs. Quickly but quietly as possible she got as far away as possible. She couldn't stop the smile on her face as mass confusion came over the other Fallen in the cave when the Dregs nearest the grenade were blown to pieces. She removed the energy field and dashed into the cave, shooting anything that came near.

 

"Remind me never to piss you off." Cayde reloaded his gun as they scoured the now empty cave.

"What, like you did earlier?"

"Yeah but that was just so we could get out here."

Lexi holstered her gun and walked around the cave. Suddenly she placed a finger to her lips and gestured Cayde to follow her slowly. Lexi glanced around the corner of the cave and spotted a Vandal stepping around cautiously. Once it's eyes locked with Lexi's it released several gunshots and disappeared from sight.

"C'mon!" Cayde ran forward, his gun drawn. Lexi shook her head.

"He's a child. A grown ass child." Lexi whispered to herself before running off after the Exo. As she ran around the corner she bumped into Cayde who was scratching his head in confusion. The area in front of them was just a dead end.

"Okay. So I didn't lose him, I swear. He was here and then poof."

"You're just rusty." Lexi teased.

Lexi's adopted Ghost lit the cave in front of them. Cayde's Ghost started scanning the walls as Lexi and Cayde stood waiting.

"There's something behind here." Both the Ghost's said at the same time. Lexi and Cayde looked at each other then nodded. The two stepped back, Cayde leaned against the cave wall and watched in anticipation as Lexi released a strong blast of energy. A part of the cave wall blew backwards, the rock around the hole crumbled and a mix of Fallen chatter and Hive screetches could be heard beyond.

 

Lexi and Cayde grinned at each other before running forward and diving into a large number of enemies. Cayde eliminated enemies with expert precision. While Lexi primarily used her abilities to take out Fallen Vandals and Servitors, Cayde single handedly took down several Hive Knights. When a Hive Wizard made its way into the battlefield both Lexi and Cayde fought together to take it down. Eventually the area around them went silent, no more came to fight. Lexi sat against a rock and caught her breath. She watched as Cayde searched across the area looking for ammo and any loot he could find. After he was happy, he offered his hand to Lexi and helped her from the cold ground.

"Cheers." Lexi kissed the Exo's cheek. Wiping the sweat from her brow Lexi motioned to where a light and distant noise was coming from deeper in the cave system.

"Wanna check it out?"

"We've come this far." Cayde replied, patting her shoulder.

 

As they neared the origin of the light and noise, Lexi and Cayde crouched and edged forward. The noise told them they were severely outnumbered so they needed the element of surprise. The cave system opened up into a large space, clearly they'd dug and mined to create the space. At the entrance where it opened up an Acolyte stood watch. Staying to the shadows Lexi and Cayde pressed themselves to opposite sides of the cave walls and crept closer to the Acolyte. With a quick nod the two grabbed the legs of the Acolyte, pulled it to the ground then towards them before they both sliced in strategic places to permanently silence the Hive enemy without alerting anyone else. Waiting a few moments to ensure the coast was clear, Lexi and Cayde then dashed into the large cavern and pressed themselves against a rock pillar. Lexi quickly glanced around the pillar and down to the bottom of the cavern. There stood the Fallen Captain and Hive Wizard, they were conversing over something. Lexi returned to her position and took a shaky breath.

"Well they're down there."

"So that's good. Something tells me you have bad news." Cayde tilted his head as he reloaded his weapon.

"My gut was right and I hate that it is. They've got some thing down there. And it does not look friendly." Lexi replied. Cayde quickly took a look around the pillar to see what Lexi had seen then turned to her.

"Lets take it down." Cayde spoke eagerly before rushing off.

"Fucksake. You're going to get us killed Cayde." Lexi muttered to herself as she heard a storm of gunfire pierce the air followed by Cayde's joyous shouts. Lexi looked at her Ghost which was looking at her. She was sure if the Ghost was capable of facial expressions, they'd have the same look on their faces.

"Tell me how I fell in love with that dork?" Lexi asked the Ghost before running from her position and joining the fight.

 

The battle was gruelling. With both Fallen and Hive, there seemed twice the number of enemies flooding the field. When Thrall started crawling all over the cavern Lexi groaned and shuddered.

"I hate those creepy bastards!"

"See I'm not the only one who think they're creepy!"

Cayde was suddenly back to back with her, firing now at the dozens of Thrall now covering the battlefield.

"You know if you'd have waited I would've come up with a strategy and we wouldn't be surrounded by everyone!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Cayde replied before running back off into the throng of battle. Lexi's momentary distraction of watching Cayde disappear allowed a Thrall to slice across her helmet, smashing the visor. Lexi yelled and produced a wide energy blast that forced the Thrall and any other enemies to the cavern wall and crushed them. She ran for cover and pulled off her helmet. Her eyes stung from small shards of the visor, and her face was cut. After emptying the remnants of visor from her helmet she placed it back on and continued fighting.

 

Whittling down the enemies, eventuallh only left the ringleaders and whatever was chained up. The Captain and Wizard fought expertly, knowing where to hit and how to separate their opposition so they couldn't aid each other. Lexi focused on breaking the guard the Wizard had. It took time, she'd never faced a Wizard so powerful. It screamed at her as she broke the guard and with a scream of her own and a powerful blast, the Wizard was vanquished. She heard clapping and turned to see Cayde smiling happily at her.

"Cayde!"

The Exo held his hands up in defence then pointed below him. Lexi then noticed him sitting a few steps above the Fallen Captain. Lexi clapped her hands in return and laughed when Cayde bowed.

 

The two made their way over to the thing that was chained up.

"What do you think it is?" Lexi asked.

"Looks like some kind of organic-robotic hybrid." Cayde wandered around the thing before kicking what they supposed was meant to be a foot. Lexi jumped back when it made a noise and moved.

"Shit the bed." Lexi held a hand to her chest.

"Please don't, they're clean sheets."

Lexi gave Cayde an unimpressed look. Lexi's Ghost floated up and scanned a machine part of the creature.

"It appears it's brain is data recorded from battles with Guardians. Oh dear." Lexi's Ghost spoke.

"What's wrong?" The young woman asked.

"Its running calculations on Guardians weaknesses. Its a weapon..."

"Shocker." Said Cayde.

"Well let's see how a Fallen weapon does against a Hive-Fallen weapon." Lexi's voice held determination as she looked over at Cayde.

 

The two backed away to cover before Cayde pulled out his heavy weapon and aimed for the machine brain of the creature.

"Ladies first." Cayde glanced at Lexi. The young woman focused the energy inside of her into her hands. She knew it would take a lot to bring this huge creature down. Slowly she built the energy between her hands watching as a purple ball started to form. Steadily Lexi put herself into position so she could get a clear shot. She took a deep breath and fired the energy ball towards the creature. The ball hissed through the air before it made contact. Lexi was pushed backwards from the explosion. A pained streech filled the air before the sound of chains breaking, which was then followed by the sound of Cayde's heavy weapon. A sudden blast threw Cayde from his position.

"Cayde!" Lexi shouted. An arm suddenly reached into the air, Cayde gave her a thumbs up.

"He's going to be the death of me I can feel it!" Lexi told her Ghost.

"If you're not careful. That thing will be your death!" The Ghost looked at the creature that was currently being distracted by Cayde.

 

Lexi withdrew her gun and fired at the circuitry of the creature, hoping to damage something essential. Instead she found she'd pissed it off and then found herself running for cover. The creature crashed into a rock pillar, the cavern seemed to shudder and Lexi noticed pieces of the ceiling crumble and fall.

"Cayde! If it takes down those pillars we're all dead!" Lexi shouted. The Exo nodded at her before firing at the creature, forcing it away from the pillar. The fight continued, for how long neither could be sure. Lexi started to feel fatigue but she knew if she stopped to take a break, that would be the last break she ever took. Lexi created a spear of energy and threw it towards the brain circuitry of the creature. With a satisfying bang, sizzle and poof of smoke, the creature fell. Lexi let out a breath and relaxed for a moment.

"Move!" Cayde shouted. Lexi watched in horror as the creature stood and unleashed an energy blast that threw her several metres backwards until she collided with a rock pillar. The force she hit it and the remaining energy caused the pillar to start falling. Lexi was thrown out of the way, she looked up to see Cayde on top of her.

"Hi." He said before pulling them both up and retreating to cover.

 

"One more hit like that and that thing is going down." Cayde told her.

"I don't have it in me. Cayde I'm exhausted." Lexi admitted.

"Look at me."

Lexi looked at Cayde. He saw her exhaustion in her eyes. He also saw the blood flowing from the corners. He silently cursed before continuing.

"If you can create something even a tenth of the power, I can use my Golden Gun to compensate for the rest. We can take it down together. Then we can go back to the Tower, and have many, many, many drinks."

"I can do that."

"Atta girl!" Cayde held her hand reassuringly. Lexi created a spear of energy with as much power as she could summon. With a nod from Cayde, she threw the spear as he fired several shots using Golden Gun. A ear piercing screech filled the air. Followed by an extremely heavy thump. Then silence. Lexi and Cayde looked at each other as the creature lay dead on the ground. Lexi dropped to the floor, her legs too exhausted to keep her standing.

"Lex!" Cayde rushed to her side. She raised a hand.

"I'm fine. Go. Look for loot. Then we'll get out of here." Lexi smiled at the Exo. He nodded before rushing off the scout the battlefield for anything of note. Cayde helped support Lexi out of the cavern and into the cave system. The Exo gently placed her on the floor before pulling out his heavy weapon and destroying the remaining rock pillars. The cavern was no more.

 

Lexi slept the entire journey back to the Tower. Cayde didn't disturb her. He was above and beyond proud of the woman he loved. To finally see her fight, to see her so strong was amazing. He knew that if she was an enemy like she was planned to be, they wouldn't stand a chance. Once they'd reached the Tower hangar, Cayde took Lexi to the infirmary to check her eyes. After a thorough examination and treatment, Cayde led Lexi to the Hall where Zavala was waiting for them.

"So." Lexi started. Thankfully the gauze over her eyes made it so she couldn't see the probable expression of anger on the commanders face.

"Erm. Sorry. I guess I should start there." The young woman spoke.

"It is us that should be sorry and instead thanking you." Zavala spoke from his end of the table.

"I... wait... you're thanking me?"

"Hey what about me?" Cayde burst in. Zavala let out an exasperated sigh.

"You defeated an enemy that, from what Cayde explained, would have been detrimental to our cause."

"If I may speak candidly sir. If you would of listened to me when I first brought this matter to you. We may have stopped the development of such a weapon at a much earlier stage."

"You're right Guardian."

Lexi looked in the direction of Zavala. He'd never called her a Guardian before.

"Well after all that. We are going for some drinks. Don't expect me to be here until gone lunch tomorrow." Cayde signalled a goodbye.

"Cayde!" Zavala's spoke, warning in his voice.

"I'm joking!" The Exo replied before guiding Lexi out of the Hall.

"You weren't joking were you?" Lexi asked with a smile on her face.

"I plan on spending as much Glimmer on drinks as possible!" The Exo grinned. Lexi laughed in response. The rest of the night was spent boasting about their skills in battle and drinking until last call.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I rather liked writing this. I'm not one for writing fight scenes but I reckon I did okay on this. I'd like to thank Murtagh_Clearwater for the idea that made this piece possible because I don't think I'd actually come up with it on my own.


End file.
